Piano Boy
by ImpalaPorn
Summary: "So, I play piano to... hopefully make something beautiful, to make up for the fact that I'm nothing but ugly and scarred." But he wasn't ugly, he was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. And maybe that hate he used to have... just maybe... turned into impossibly strong love. Dean/Castiel- Destiel High School au.


Okay, so this is a SHORT one-shot called 'Piano Boy' I wrote to give myself a slight reprieve from 'The Marriage Sham,' which I am already working on the next chapter of. So, my duckies, keep your eyes peeled for that, and also some new-one shots I have coming... which include but are not limited to...

Opposite Ends of The Spectrum Sequel (Not Named) - rated M

Then I have another Sequel to 'The Sequel above' in the works called 'The Yoga Center'- rated M

Then I have one coming called, 'My Best Friend's Brother' in which Dean is a popular senior, and Cas is his younger brother's Sam's dorky best friend, who secretly loves Dean... who may just secretly love him back...- rated M

Another one (Untitled) about a school shooting, in which Cas is a teacher and Dean is his husband, and there is a shooting at Cas's school, tragedy fic- rated T

So... keep your eyes peeled for those, and I present to you... The Piano Boy!

One more thing... the song Castiel plays Dean is an actual song I composed, so if you would like to hear it, PM me and I will link you to it!

* * *

Dean Winchester pulled off his towel, stepping quickly into his jeans, and throwing his sweaty football jersey into his sports bag with a slight grimace. He then bent down and grabbed the bag, flinging it over his shoulder, feeling a dull crying ache in those shoulders as he did so. Today had been a brutal practice… and he'd considered dropping dead several times. But as the Coach put it, "There's a big game coming up soon, and I won't have you guys being pussies! Especially you Winchester; you're starting quarterback, act like it!" Dean grimaced again, however the facial expression slowly turned into a smile as he remembered the thought that got him through the practice.

He turned to exit the locker room, with that stupid little smile still on his face apparently, because his teammate, Victor saw it and stopped him.

"Hey, yo Winchester?" Dean turned to face his dark-skinned friend, with his cleanly shaven head and tiny smirk. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow, eager to get out of there already. "You going to see Piano Boy?" Dean tried not to smile, he really did, but at the thought of Castiel, (dubbed Piano Boy by Dean's teammates) he couldn't help it. Victor's smirk grew. Dean scowled.

"Yeah, and?" Victor just shook his head.

"Nothing dude, you're just whipped is all." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Victor's words were really pretty true. Just the thought of Cas and his stupid big blue eyes and messy black hair gave him butterflies, made him giddy. But he would not tell Victor that… he was still denying it himself. Dean just looked at the ground. "Hey man, its cool, long as you're happy." Dean looked up at him again.

"Chick flick moment, man? Really?" Victor just waved a hand at him.

"I just thought if you were gonna be a chick I should too. I mean, what is this, the hundredth practice you've practically run from the get to Dear Castiel?" Dean scowled again.

"He practices on Thursdays in the music room. We got practice too. I drive him home, and I don't wanna be rude and late you ass." Victor just laughed.

"You don't drive lover-boy home everyday then? And wait on Mondays for him to finish debate or whatever?" Dean clenched his jaw, masculine pride aching a bit.

"You been stalking me, man?" Victor just scoffed and waved an arm after a sarcastic, one-handed salute, walking out of the locker-room. Dean smirked a bit and walked down the opposite hallway.

He couldn't really make a good opposing argument against Victor's statement. He was whipped. The nerdy, blue-eyed piano player with his adorable innocence, puppy-dog stare, and impossibly long fingers. Dean was in danger of sounding like a girl but, whatever man. He was dating a dude and all. And Dean had never been more grateful for any relationship in his life.

And Dean's smile grew as he walked down the empty hallway, remembering how it all happened. Dean had been failing chemistry._ Shocker_. And he hadn't cared until his coach had insisted that if he did not bring his grade up, he would not be allowed to continue football… which was pretty much Dean's only shot at getting out of Kansas. So he'd asked his teacher, and she assigned him a student in the Student to Students tutoring program.

Castiel Novak. Kid genius. Big blue eyes, messy black hair, a petite frame (which often looked smaller due to the fact that he walked around in this enormous trench-coat) of average height. He had a straight nose, and a plump pink mouth, and a heart-capturing smile. Unfortunately for Dean, he had not seen that smile until much later. The first thing of Castiel's personality he'd been exposed to was his fiery temper. (And his lack of knowledge about pop-culture.)

What had happened was as follows; Dean had never even seen Castiel until this experience. And why should he have? Cas was jut this nerdy little guy, and Dean was Mr. Popular, who lived metaphorical worlds away from Cas. So… after tearing himself away from Castiel's depthless eyes and listening to him introduce himself, Dean had been… an asshole. He gave a smirk and a nice, "That's great, don't care. You probably know who I am so can we just get on with this stupid shit?" That had not been the best thing to say. Castiel had called him… an assbutt, of all things, and rivalry was born.

Castiel was rude and condescending to him, and Dean would taunt him with his teammates, and occasionally give the kid a shove. The tutoring was continued only due to the fact that Castiel needed to experience for a recommendations essay, and Dean well… needed to not fail. And as much as he hated to admit it, Cas was a good teacher… save the insults to his intelligence. And then the change happened.

Dean did not know why it did, but when Dean saw Meg Masters pressing Castiel against the locker, something dark and furious had flared up inside of him, and he ran off, before he saw Cas push Meg away. Dean in his furious state, and extremely flustered as to exactly why he was furious, had punched a locker, and it hurt. Like a bitch.

"God fucking dammit!" He'd screamed, grabbing his hand. And then a gravelly deep voice startled him from behind.

"Dean, are you okay?" Dean had turned, and was met by Castiel's curious blue eyes, his cheeks and the tips of his nose red form the cold, and on his head was a blue hat with a poof-ball, pushing his black hair into his eyes. Dean needed to crush down the word adorable. Dean had quickly looked away.

"Why do you care?" He'd asked, and he'd heard Cas sigh, and crouch down.

"Because I am a decent human, let me see." And with reluctance, he'd let Cas inspect his hand. "It looks broken." He'd announced, pulling away, and Dean had felt a small loss. He crushed that down too. "Well come on." Cas had said, standing up. "I have a key for student council, I'll get you into the nurses office." Dean had slowly stood, and curiously met Cas's eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me, man? And don't say it's because you're a decent person!" Castiel had opened his mouth, then closed it, and then met Dean's eyes, and Dean had felt his heart flutter.

"Because Dean… you were… an… assbutt to me." Dean looked down. "But… I don't hate you." Dean had looked up again, then immediately down to meet Castiel's gaze. "I… I see how you are with your little brother…" Sammy had always been a soft-spot. "And… I do not believe you are a bad person. I think you are…" And Dean did not know what had compelled him to say it, but he did.

"I hear you play all the time on my way out of practice. You're good… really good." And Castiel had then looked up with the heart-capturing smile, and Dean was hooked.

"Dean I… I do not believe you are stupid… I say those things because you make me so angry… you make me angry like nobody... _nobody _makes me angry... I'm usually too composed... but you... anyway… I have not a shadow of a doubt in my mind that you will pass your class." And then Dean had internally kicked himself for every mean thing he'd ever said to Castiel.

"Cas… I'm…" Castiel had then tilted his head in the most adorable way, and Dean did nothing to stop those thoughts. Weird.

"Cas?" Dean then felt himself blush.

"Sorry I mean, if you don't…" Cas had then cut him off.

"No, I like it." Dean smiled at the nickname, and continued.

"I'm sorry… everything I ever said to you… I didn't mean it." Castiel smiled again.

"I know." And then they had walked to the nurses office, and on the way there, Dean had finally found the courage to ask,

"So you and Meg Masters, huh?" Castiel laughed and Dean's stomach flipped.

"No, no, she… cornered me… I was quite disturbed… I don't…" Castiel had paused and tucked his nose into his collar. "I am not interested in girls anyway." Dean almost smiled. He responded in what he hoped was a nonchalant way.

"That's cool." And from there friendship had started. The whole, laughing and spending every second with each other, Cas getting a ride home from Dean every day and bonding with his dorky brother, and studying even when here was no test coming up, just so they could huddle over a book together kind of friendship.

Up until Cas Dean had preferred girls. He was a ladies man, but he was bi, he appreciated a good looking guy. But... he had slowly began to feel Cassexual. He and Cas would lock eyes and stare for long periods of time. In turn, Dean would stare at him from across the room, imagining himself walking over and pinning Cas's slim body to the locker with lust. Dean's eyes memorized the curve of his hips and his long elegant fingers. Dean found himself wondering what he could do to mess up Cas's hair further, or what it would be like to wake up in the morning to those baby blues. Cas was the main subject of his (wet) dreams, which got more and more vivid every night, until it got to the point where he woke up in the middle of an orgasm, screaming, "Cas!" Yeah… he hadn't gotten over that one quickly. He talked about Cas constantly. How smart he was, how talented he was, how funny he was, and... he was more than a little in love with the guy.

Sam, being the little bitch he was, teased him about it. "Hey Dean, you gonna see Cas today?" or, "Dean, what time is your boyfriend getting here?" or, "Would you stop moping and kiss him already?" Sam often got punched... Sam thought it was worth it.

Then everything took another step forward one day, while studying in Castiel's room. Dean had put down his book, (he couldn't concentrate anyway, with the way Cas was lightly sucking on his pen tip) and looked at him.

"Hey Cas?" Castiel raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Why did you start playing piano anyway?" Cas had then shut his book, and sighed, looking at Dean.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that… but… I trust you Dean." And once Dean had gotten over his heart attack over those beautiful words, he listened to Cas tell a story. One that starred none other than Castiel Novak. A sad story about a gay boy with an overly religious father. One where Cas had pulled up his sleeves and showed Dean the scars. One where Dean's heart broke when he saw them. One where Cas shed his shirt, and there was a large pentagram, scarred white into the smooth and beautiful skin. Marring him. One where Dean's heart _shattered_ when Cas told him it was a result of the exorcism his father had preformed on him. A story where his father went to jail and his older brother raised him. A story that ended with,

"So I play piano to… hopefully make something beautiful. To make up for the fact that I'm… nothing but ugly and scarred." And Dean had softly said to him, the words spilling out before he could stop them,

"You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." And the words were out. And he didn't want to take them back. Instead he'd smiled when Cas gasped whilst Dean held his hand, and leaned forward, lightly kissing a tear from his cheek. "You're so beautiful Cas…" And then Castiel had lunged forward, and sealed his lips to Dean's. Dean had been surprised, but reciprocated nonetheless, tangling his hands into masses of dark locks, pulling the moaning and yet still crying boy tighter to him, as they kissed on the bedspread, neither taking note of the papers falling.

For Dean, it had been everything a kiss should be, but never had been for him. There were fireworks, tingles, and excited clenching in his chest. Cas's lips were chapped but perfect against his, and when they finally pulled away, Dean pulled Cas down again, and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

Breathlessly, he'd said, "So I guess this means you like me too?" Castiel laughed, and Dean pecked him on the mouth again, relishing in the fact that he could.

"From the day I saw you." And how could Dean resist kissing him again? And that was how their relationship began. They had barely separated since then. They went to each other's houses after school, (Dean's mother and Sam adored Castiel, and Sam often asked him why he went for an oaf like his brother. Cas's brother Gabriel and Dean had a… strained relationship (Gabe annoyed Dean) but there was no real bad blood) and they drove home together. They went to movies, they had lunch together, and stole kisses in the corridors between class. The football team had been surprisingly chill with the 'Dean being gay' thing, and the ones who weren't were dealt swift justice by the others.

Dean was in love. And he'd never been happier. And his smile grew as he heard light music drifting from the music room, and he entered, seeing his skinny noirette boyfriend tapping on the keys of a grand piano. Dean smiled and lightly dropped his bag, creeping up to Castiel, and once he was close enough, placing a soft kiss on Castiel's neck. "Hey, blue-eyes." Castiel let out a soft sigh, before responding, humor evident in his voice.

"Meg, I said not at school, Dean will get jealous." Dean rolled his eyes and slid onto the piano bench next to Cas, drawing him in for a proper kiss. He smirked when he pulled away, and Castiel chased his mouth.

"Well, he'll just have to deal." Castiel laughed lightly, and Dean looped an arm around him, drawing him in close to his body, and smiling when Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean shifted closer, leaning his head on Cas's, and feeling Cas smile on his skin.

"So, that sounded pretty good, Cas, whatcha working on?" Castiel tucked his head further into Dean's neck, a show that he was embarrassed.

"Nothing." He muttered, his breath tickling Dean. Dean smirked.

"Come on, baby, you won't show me?" Castiel sighed, pulling away from Dean, and Dean made up for it by rubbing circles with the arm on his back, and pecking him lightly on the lips.

"I have been… working on this piece for quite some time now Dean…" Dean's curiosity was peaked, and he looked down at his shy, blushing boyfriend.

"Yeah? Let me hear… please?" Castiel sighed again, meeting Dean's eyes, and Dean gave him a look he hoped was filled with the love he could not yet verbally express. Castiel gave him a soft look in return. Dean quelled his disappointment, although he didn't know what he expected... that he would give Castiel a look, and Cas would suddenly express his undying love. Dean looked back to Cas, and smiled at him.

"Ok." He whispered, turning to look at the white keys. Dean's eyes flicked back and forth between Cas and the piano. Because Castiel's long, dancing fingers were sexy as hell, but he was also beautiful to watch when he played. He could not decide what he liked better. Castiel exhaled, and he began to play.

It started out soft and light, airy and sudden, and Castiel looked dreamy when he played this, fingers lightly gliding, relaxed. It started to get high, his fingers dancing to the top of the piano, and with a steady rhythm, like a heartbeat pattering lightly. Dean felt his heart flutter with the music.

It suddenly got louder, the high notes spiraling into a crazy, roundabout motion that made Dean feel confused, and pulled apart. Then slowly, Cas's hands went down, the music becoming sadder.

Dean felt his heartstring give a tug when a minor chord was played, and Castiel's face showed utter sadness, anger, and mournfulness. Dean's eyes began to tear with the emotion that went into each rapid press of keys, and he felt what Cas felt. And then the music began to build up again. Dean almost felt… hope as he listened to the mournful notes lift bit by bit, and then there were two sharp presses of keys that startled Dean, and Cas paused briefly.

His fingers hovered before moving up, and beginning that crazy heartbeat of high notes again, tugging Dean in ever direction and causing his eyes to tear up again, as his hand stilled on Cas's back.

And then out of nowhere, there was a crescendo of brilliant notes, swelling loudly and pressing into Dean's soul, filling him with warmth. A tear slipped down his cheek and the hand that had stilled clutched desperately to the fabric of Castiel's shirt. Dean glanced at Castiel's face and he was staring at the keys with intensely profound emotion, putting his heart into each note, and Dean felt happiness, wholeness, and love rush over him.

The crescendo again transitioned into the light heartbeat of notes, this time, higher, faster and happier, this time, less confused, and more sure. Dean repressed his urge to pull the beautiful boy towards him and kiss away the tear that slipped down his face. The clench in Dean's chest had blossomed, taking over his whole body as the music washed over him, pulling his emotions front and center.

The pitter stopped, and there were a few soft, slow and happy notes, and then a melody of its own, something beautiful, the notes existing around each other, and twirling beautiful as if they were meant to fit together in that harmony. The overwhelming happiness of the string of notes built up, and then… stopped. The last open note hanging in the air, echoing through the room, no conclusion offered. And Dean found he couldn't breathe.

Castiel sat silent, until the last echo of the note faded, and turned to Dean, smiling. And Dean felt so in love. He felt so much love for the boy in front of him he didn't know what to do… he'd never felt like this before… he couldn't even put it into words, and anything he said would look dull in comparison the Castiel's symphony. So instead he just said,

"Cas that was… amazing… what _was_ that?" Castiel turned red, and looked down to his now still hands, before turning the full force of his cobalt gaze on Dean.

"That is how you make me feel Dean." And Dean couldn't summon any words. He couldn't… he didn't…. all he could do was weakly croak out an,

"Oh." Castiel looked away shaking his head.

"The beginning Dean… when I first saw you… I… I did not know why, but you made me happy. And you'd make my heart race, and I thought about you… dreamed about you." Dean stared dumbly... and then pushed down the image of Castiel having a wet dream about him... not the time. "And then we met and I was happy… but you made me so _mad_ Dean. You riled me up in a way nobody else could. And when we were friends, it slowly got better, and I felt so many things and I was happy but at the same time I was confused, because I wanted to much more…" Castiel trailed off, and Dean finally summoned his still weak words.

"And the really loud part?" Castiel turned to him, a secret smile on his face.

"That is me… in love with you Dean." And then those words, and the notes, and the feelings all crashed down on him and he pulled Castiel (who had never looked better) towards him ad crushed their mouths almost violently together. Cas moaned and Dean stuck his tongue into Castiel's mouth, and Cas pulled on Dean's hair, pressing them closer and closer until there was no room between them, small, desperate sounds echoing through the room as the clutched each other, kissing on the piano bench.

Dean finally broke away, but not enough so that Cas couldn't feel every word against his lips.

"And the part with the fast high notes, and then the really pretty ones, all tangled together?" Castiel smiled against his lips, and when he responded, his voice was rough with kissing, and it made Dean groan with want.

"That is us… together… what you do to my heart… how I feel when I'm with you… complete… in love… happy…. beautiful." And it took all of Dean's willpower not to kiss Cas stupid, because he had one more question to ask.

"And why did it end like that? All sudden and… open?" Cas smiled again, his lips brushing Dean's with every word, his blue eyes opening to look into Dean's.

"I ended it with an open cadence… it means… I don't know where out future is going or where we are going or anything…" He paused. "But I have never been as happy as I am with you… and I would love nothing more than to finish this song… with you, Dean." And Dean had only one thing to say.

"I love you." And he didn't even give Castiel time to smile again before he was kissing him on the mouth, tongue delving and hands feeling, pushing the smaller boy back onto the piano bench, and relishing in every small sound he released. He kissed his neck and his arms and his face and his eyelids, before finally pulling back, the burning need lessened, but the molten desire still strong. But he had something he needed to say. Besides, he felt even if he had Castiel one thousand times, he'd still want him. That was probably just love.

"Cas… I'm not good with music, or art… and I can't write poetry for shit…" Castiel smiled, and Dean flushed, kissing him again. "But… I'd really like to finish that song with you… too." And Castiel had almost cried from happiness and Dean had kissed him again and they felt in love.

And when Cas had pulled away after ten minutes of kissing and feeling, and whispered into Dean's ear, "Nobody is at my house... maybe we should go back there..." Dean had nodded so fast and tugged Castiel along so eagerly that Cas had laughed loud and clear the whole way, through the cold parking lot and in the Impala, and on his way up the stairs. And when Dean finally had Cas pinned underneath him on the bed and pulled away from his neck to ask why he was laughing like a crazy person, Cas said smiling,

"Nothing, I'm just so... happy." And Dean would be dammed if he wasn't about to try and make Cas even happier. And Dean remembered the sounds of that night forever. The beautiful music, the way Cas keened desperately when Dean kissed down his body, or the way he whimpered when Dean kissed over his scars and whispered,

"You will never have to do this again. I will take care of you, and love you forever... I promise." Or the way Castiel screamed and chanted his name over and over like a holy mantra, mixed in with words like,

'Please' and, 'Harder' and, 'Faster.' Dean was sure he made some sounds of his own, but he was too busy listening to Castiel to take any notice.

And when they were clutching each other and breathing heavily and coming down and kissing slowly, they held each other as close as possible, and drifted into sleep.

And if Dean later slyly suggested to Cas there should be a loud, rapid part that symbolized awesome sex, Castiel didn't even slap his arm too hard… and he _certainly_ didn't start composing it.

* * *

So, howww wassss itttt? I hope you liked it, I really do, and if you did, please review! (That was a mini-poem.)

So like I said before, eyes peeled for my other one-shots, and updates on The Marriage Sham! Thanks five tons!

And Again! One more thing... the song Castiel plays Dean is an actual song I composed, so if you would like to hear it, PM me and I will link you to it!

Love,

ImpalaPorn


End file.
